A Moon Princess Saga
by Princess15
Summary: Alternate reality story of love and memories. Usagi/Mamoru romance


1 The Moon Princess Saga  
  
1.1 Starring:  
  
1.2 Neo-Queen Serenity as Herself  
  
Neo-King Endymion as Himself  
  
Asters Lana as the Late Queen Serenity  
  
1.2.1.1.1 Mizuno Ami as Herself  
  
Aino Minako as Herself  
  
Hino Rei as Herself  
  
Kino Makoto as Herself  
  
Luna as Herself'  
  
Airtimes as Himself  
  
1.3 Furahurta Mokoti as Himself  
  
1.3.1.1 PART ONE: MOON  
  
Enter Princess Serenity and Luna  
  
1.3.2 Two sit down near a marble fountain and engage in conversation  
  
Princess: Luna? Why does their have to be a ban against visiting earth? It's so close yet so far! I want to visit Endymion there and meet his mother and father!  
  
Luna: Princess, Princess, Princess. You know there is a war breaking out on earth between the Negaverse and the Royal Family. The ban is so no one can start the war on our precious home. Now lets run along and go and discuss your engagement ball with your guardian scouts.  
  
Princess and Luna exit  
  
Cut to war on earth  
  
Endymion is standing in the middle of a war-torn palace. There are remnants of finery and tapestry's that hung on the walls.  
  
1.4 Endymion: I must go and warn Serenity about the oncoming war! Beryl and the Negaverse are approaching her Moon!  
  
Endymion walks over to a doorway and pushes a few buttons. He disappears in a bright flash of light.  
  
Beryl walks in.  
  
Beryl: I could have sworn he was hiding in here! Nevertheless, I will make him my king and he will rule with me for evermore! Jadeite! Nephrite! Find that man!  
  
Evil laughter fills the room as camera fades out.  
  
Cut to moon throne room  
  
1.5 Serenity: Endymion! I can't believe you are really here! How are you! I haven't seen you for so long!  
  
Endymion strides over and envelops her in a deep hug. A grim look reaches his face.  
  
Endymion: My darling moonbeam, I bring not good tidings, but need to speak with your mother, the Queen, urgently.  
  
Serenity: Of course! My mother needs to hear about this war.  
  
The couple hurries to the queens quarters.  
  
Queen: … And then she just killed your parents? I must prepare the scouts! Serenity, fetch me the cr-  
  
The Queen's words were cut off by a large crash as the castle was blown apart. An icy voice drifted to their ears.  
  
Beryl: Ok Endymion! Either you become my king or your beloved princess gets blown to bits!  
  
Endymion: NEVER! Serenity- run!  
  
Beryl: You will regret that in your death Endymion! If I can't have you, no one can!  
  
Beryl charges an energy ball and throws it at the Princess. Endymion dives in front of her and takes the blast himself.  
  
Endymion: Serenity-I love you! We will meet again!  
  
Endymion dies in Serenity's arms  
  
Beryl: NOOOO! ENDYMION! You will pay for that, petty princess! You will pay with your life! Die!  
  
Beryl charges another energy ball and throws it at the princess. She catches it head on in her chest.  
  
Serenity: Goodbye mother, Luna.  
  
Queen: SERENITY! NO!  
  
Beryl: Now for you Queen Serenity!  
  
The Queen whips out the crystal and starts to tap into its power.  
  
Queen: MOON CRYSTAL MAGIC! SEND MY DAUGHTER, HER COURT AND LOVE INTO THE FUTURE! SEAL AWAY THE EVIL BERYL!  
  
A bright light lit up the whole moon kingdom and the survivors on earth were astounded. Beryl was drifting away to Nemesis in a cage made of pure power. On the moon, the Queen was breathing her last breath, due to exhaustion and her life force being drained through the crystal. Her life was spent making sure that her daughter, her daughter's friends and love would get a second chance at life in a new generation.  
  
PART TWO: EARTH, YEAR 2000  
  
Usagi slowly strolled down the street. After last night, she was exhausted. Two months ago, she found a cat named Luna. One small detail separated it from other cats, she could talk. Luna told Serena that she was Sailor Moon, sworn protector of the Moon Princess. There were four other Sailor Scouts and the prince of earth to look for and the princess will be awoken under her own power. They also had to look for the 7 rainbow crystals that made up the Silver Imperium Crystal. If we got all the seven rainbow crystals in close quarters, the Silver Crystal might appear. She was leader of the Sailor Scouts, at least until the Princess was found. They had already found Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.  
  
Usagi: looks at test paper in hand Daddy will never get me that new Sailor V video game I want!  
  
Wads the paper into ball and tosses it over her shoulder, hitting an unfortunate man.  
  
Man: Hey watch it cow-tails! I'm not a garbage can, you know!  
  
Usagi: These are PIGTAILS not COWTAILS! GET IT RIGHT!  
  
Usagi storms into arcade, and starts to chat with Mokoti, the owner.  
  
Mokoti: Hi Usagi-chan! How are you doing today?  
  
Usagi: Not so good, Mokoti-onii-chan. I met this terrible idiot and I failed my math test and now my dad wont give me the new Sailor V game I saw in your window.  
  
Usagi points to the display case where the game stood, waiting for any perspective buyers. Suddenly, the man from the street walks in and sits down next to Usagi.  
  
Mokoti: Hi Mamoru-san, what can I get you?  
  
Mamoru: Just a coffee, black.  
  
Usagi: Can I have a Double Chocolate Milkshake, Mokoti?  
  
Mokoti: Sure thing Usa.  
  
Usagi turned to Mamoru.  
  
Usagi: So, who are you?  
  
Mamoru: What's it to you, Odango Atama?  
  
Usagi: MOKOTI! THIS IDIOT JUST INSULTED ME! AND GET ME A STEAMING HOT CUP OF WATER TOO, PLEASE!  
  
Usagi's mind started to tick, thinking of what she was about to do to this baka who just decided to insult her hair.  
  
Mokoti brings out the orders and Usagi grabs the hot water. Pouring the water on Mamoru's lap, she took her milkshake over to the table where her friends were waiting.  
  
Mamoru: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokoti: HAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GO USA!  
  
Rei and Ami were sitting in a booth with Luna when Usagi came and sat down.  
  
Ami: What'd you do that for, Usagi-chan?  
  
Rei: He should of dumped his coffee on you, baka  
  
Usagi: He insulted me more then enough times today and I got fed up with him just insulting me even though he doesn't know me.  
  
Ami: You have a point there, Usagi. He should of gotten to know you first.  
  
Rei: Anyways, I did a fire reading and I saw Usagi in it with a man in a horrid green blazer. Then Usagi turned into Sailor moon and he turned into a guy in a tuxedo with a mask on. Then, a gold line shot out of his heart. A silver one shot out of usa's and it joined together and there was a huge flash of bright light and the cord still attached between the two turned white.  
  
Ami: What does that mean, Rei-chan?  
  
Usagi: I think it means I will have a very important link with the man in the green jacket. Possibly, he will wear a tuxedo sometimes when I am sailor moon?  
  
Rei: That's what I thought, Usa.  
  
All three girls look over at Mamoru and look at his jacket.  
  
Rei: THAT'S HIM!  
  
Ami: Keep your voice down, Rei.  
  
Rei: I also think the fire tried to reveal something about your past life. There was a big castle and Usagi was in this white dress.  
  
Luna: Everyone, let's go. We need to go to the temple and do another fire reading.  
  
Ami, Rei and Usagi: Right!  
  
Girls walk out and catch a bus to the temple.  
  
At the temple, the girls greet Rei's grandpa and Yurrichiro. They go into the fire room and shut the door.  
  
Luna: Ok everyone, focus your energy into me and I will give you all your memories of the Silver Millennium back. Hopefully, we will be able to recognize the princess around town and get to her earlier. Remember you will have to accept the memories as yours.  
  
Girls: Ok Luna.  
  
Luna: LUNA MIND MELD!  
  
A beam of light shot out of Luna's crescent moon and split into three parts. Each littler light went into girl's forehead uncovering their memories of the Silver Millennium.  
  
Luna: That should be good enough.  
  
Luna goes to sleep in the lap of Usagi apparently exhausted.  
  
Ami: Rei? Can I talk to you in private?  
  
Rei: Sure Ami. I was thinking the same thing.  
  
Rei and Ami exit out of a door. Usagi is left sitting in front of the fire with Luna in her lap.  
  
Usagi: Luna? I have some weird memories. My mother was standing on a big podium holding up a diamond that was huge. Any idea about what it was?  
  
Usagi doesn't notice that Luna had fallen asleep.  
  
Usagi: Oh Luna. You're just a cat. You don't have to fight evil youma half the night. You don't have to face Mrs. Haruna when you fail a test. Most of all, you don't have to worry about what Mamoru will say.  
  
Luna: Usagi, don't worry. Everything will be ok. As soon as we find the moon princess, everything will find it's rightful place.  
  
Meanwhile… In the hallway, Rei and Ami were discussing their recently accessed memories of (who could guess) The moon princess.  
  
Rei: But Ami! She can't be the princess! I wanted to be the princess!  
  
Ami: You saw what I saw, right? We were both members of her court. But I don't think Usagi's memories will come back that easy. Or at least all of them. There was some pretty traumatic events happing in the time then and she might have post traumatic stress syndrome, enclosing her memories in a –  
  
Rei: Ami? In English please.  
  
Ami: There were some scary details about the silver millennium. Probably about the last battle. Her mind possibly blocked the memories. So she didn't have to remember or relive that event, or deal with knowing she could of stopped beryl there.  
  
Rei: Ok, but how do you suppose we get her to remember everything and get the silver crystal?  
  
Ami: We need Mamoru.  
  
Rei: Why?  
  
Ami: If we awaken Endymion, he might be able to awaken her.  
  
Rei: But why do we need Mamor--- Oh! I get it now! Mamoru's Endymion!  
  
Both girl's walk back into the room with Usagi. They find her asleep with Luna in her lap.  
  
Luna: well girls?  
  
Ami: Is Usa all right?  
  
Luna: of course girls. Have you found how to restore all the princess' memories?  
  
Rei: Yep, but for that we will need Mamoru. And we will need to tell him who our Usagi really is.  
  
Ami: And us, too. You will have to come with us.  
  
Luna: All right girls. I guess. Only make sure Usagi doesn't wake up.  
  
Rei take's out a small drawstring bag and sprinkles some powder over Usagi.  
  
Rei: That was to make sure Usagi has a 2-hour nap. Dreamless, Luna in case you are wondering.  
  
Luna: You better go in Senshi form, girls. You won't be questioned then.  
  
Ami: MERCURY STAR POWER MAKE-UP!  
  
Rei: MARS STAR POWER MAKE-UP!  
  
The girls exit through the door and hopped buildings with Luna in the protective grasp of Sailor Mercury. They jumped to Mamoru's apartment. Going down 13 floors to a balcony, Sailor mars walked up to the balcony door and loudly pounded.  
  
Hearing the pounding, Mamoru went to investigate.  
  
Mamoru: the sailor Senshi?  
  
Sailor Mercury: Ok Mamoru. You know who we are. That's good.  
  
Sailor Mars: Yah. We brought this cat along to, um, help restore some past memories.  
  
Luna: Meow?  
  
Mamoru: You mean I will actually remember my parents?  
  
Girls: NANI??!!??  
  
Luna: Mamoru, we are not here to restore those specific memories. Rather, your memories of the silver millennium. Tell us about the dreams you have been having recently.  
  
Mamoru: … You can talk??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???!  
  
Luna: yes Mamoru. Now, the dreams.  
  
Mamoru: *gulp * Well, it is a really cold place and really misty. Then this beautiful woman comes out of the shadows and says "Endymion, bring me the silver crystal!" over and over again. I wonder who this Endymion character is?  
  
The girls share a interested glance and Luna closes her eyes.  
  
Luna: Then We were right. Mamoru is the prince.  
  
Mamoru: Prince of what?  
  
Luna: Earth, you idiot. Here, this will make you remember. LUNAR MIND MELD!  
  
The same thing happened to Mamoru that had happened with the girls. A solid beam of light appeared out of Luna's crescent moon mark and shot into Mamoru' s forehead, turning into the sigil of earth.  
  
Luna: That is all the proof I need, Your Highness.  
  
Mamoru: But what about Serenity?  
  
Luna: She still dosent have all her memories back yet. There is something blocking them. She remembers a life of grandur but not being a princess.  
  
Mamoru: Ok, here's what we will do.  
  
The four crouch in a huddle and start whispering their plans.  
  
Back at the temple, Usagi was beginning to revive.  
  
Usagi: What happened? Where are the girls and Luna?  
  
Yuurichru: Oh Usagi! You're awake!  
  
Usagi: Where's Rei and Ami?  
  
Yuurichru: I don't really know. Why don't you go and look for them?  
  
Usagi: You took the words out of my mouth. Bye Yuurichru!  
  
Yuurichru: Bye Usagi!  
  
Usagi runs out of the temple at high speed and sees the girls, Luna and Mamoru coming up the street.  
  
Luna: There she is!  
  
Mamoru: Ok. Phase one. Ready?  
  
Girls: Yep!  
  
The girls and Mamoru run up the stairs to usagi.  
  
Usagi: Where were you guys? And why is this baka here?  
  
Mamoru: Usagi.  
  
Usagi interrupts him and puts a shocked expression on her face  
  
Usagi: Oh my god! Mamoru actually remembered my name!  
  
She feels his forehead, checking for a fever. Then she opens his mouth and looks at his throat and takes his pulse.  
  
Usagi: Ok, he's not sick… Girls? Is something going on here that I don't know about?  
  
Rei: Um, No Usagi! Nothing!  
  
Ami: Nope. Nothing is going on!  
  
Mamoru: Actually, yes. Usagi, I would be honored to be your friend. Please forgive me for everything I have done to make you mad.  
  
Usagi: Oh Mamoru!!!!!!! Of course!  
  
Usagi gets hearts in her eyes and little stars start floating around her. Usagi starts walking closer to the girls and Mamoru. She trips and hit's her head on the stairs.  
  
Mamoru: Usagi! Usagi! Wake up!  
  
Rei: We better get her into the temple.  
  
Mamoru picked up Usagi and carried her into the temple, and to a guest bedroom. Ami pulled out her mercury computer and started analyzing her.  
  
Ami: She is just knocked unconscious. She should wake up in no time.  
  
Mamoru: Phew! 


End file.
